Now that you're back
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: 3 years ago Jack disappeared how he's back and he wants things to go back to normal, but does the gang want him back? How hard will Jack try to win them back, or will he give up? Oh and Jerry and Kim are besties. Kick,Julie/Milton,Jace R
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the Wasabi Dojo, and I smiled at what I saw . Milton was sparring with Eddie, and Jerry was practicing on a dummy.

"Hey guys," I said smiling, i heard an echo of Hey's as i jogged into the Girls locker room. I quickly put on my Gi then ran back out to spar with Jerry.

"Yo Jerry let's spar," I said getting into positon.

"You're on," He said charging at me.I kept trying to hit him but he kept dodging and blocking my attacks. After ten minutes of this I stopped..

"Alright Jerry I know you and something is on your mind, what's up?" i asked sitting on the mat.I patted the spot next to motioning for Jerry to sit. He sighed but then sat down.

"It's just I was thinking about Jack," He said looking down. I tensed but controlled myself.

"Look Jerry all of us think of Jack ever now and then but we have to move on, remember he left us, he left without a goodbye, we have to be strong for each other, we have to be there for one another,look how far we've come without Jack, I know it hurts that he left us, he was our bestfriend, and it took us a while to pick ourselves up and move on, but we did and we can't let him bring us down. Sadly Jack is now only a sad memory of the past, we dont need Jack anymore we have each other," I stopped talking and hugged Jerry,

Truthfully I still miss Jack, it's been three years since he left, _three years we haven't heard of him. _We're all 17 now. When he left he just disappeared, he never called, never tried to communicate with us. He just disappeared into thin air. I cried and cried for weeks, i felt like when he left he took part of me with him. We were all hurt. Milton felt betrayed and like he could have done something to stop him. Eddie he felt unloved and unprotected. Rudy when jack left he became depressed he lost his star student but he also lost one of his best he felt just like me, hurt, anger, betrayal, loneliness, and all these emotions. But every since he left me and Jerry became close. He became my best friend, we became as close as I was with Jack. We all trained so hard in Karate to make Rudy proud. I am now a third-degree black belt. Jerry, milton, and eddie are all black belts. We beat the black dragons, we have made this Bobby Wasabi Dojo the best dojo in the state maybe even the country. The shelves are now filled with trophies we all earned. The walls have pictures of all of us, the dojo has no reminders of Jack. We took down all the pictures of him, all the trophies.

I stood up and clapped my hands. "Okay no more sadness lets go to the movies," I said smiling.

"I'm in," Jerry said standing up and putting an arm around my shoulder. Milton and Eddie just nodded. Jerry let go of me and we all ran to change. I took off my Gi and put on mu clothess quickly. I ran back outside to wait for the guys. I sat down on the bench and sighed. I closed my eyes but then I heard the door open. I stood up and turned around.

"Hi welcome to the Bobbi Wasa-" I said smiling until I saw who it was. No no no..

"J-J-Jack," I stuttered.

"Hey kim," He said smiling. HE IS SMILING AFTER ALL HE DID HE HAS THE NERVE TO jUST SHOW UP SMILING.

"GET OUT OF THIS DOJO THIS INSTANT!" I screamed. I must have been pretty loud because within seconds the guys showed up, They all stopped when they saw who it was.

"JACK!" Milton yelled.

"Jack?" Jerry said said confused.

"Jack," eddie said sadly.

"Hey guys," He said sheepishly sticking his hands hands in his pockets.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed.

"You can't kick me out I am a part of this Dojo," He said defiantly.

"Part of this Dojo you have got to be kidding me, the moment you left this dojo youi stopped being a part of this dojo, the moment you broke the wasabi code,We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal,honest and never say die," I spat at him.

"Jack you were not loyal, you were not honest," I yelled this last part at him.

"Did you forget I untied this dojo," He said in a whisper. I stomped over to Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the wall.I pointed to a picture.

"You see this jack this our dojo, me, eddie,milton,Jerry, and OUR sensei Rudy, you see these trophies we earned them, WITHOUT YOU, we made this dojo strong without YOU, we remained friends without YOU, we are strong and proud to be a part of this dojo without YOU,we don't WANT you, we don't need YOU, look around Jack there is nothing your in this Dojo, no reminders of you, nothing, we made it this far and we don't need you coming back now, we don't want to see you at all" I finished my speech and closed my eyes to control my tears. I opened them and Jack was still there, My anger overpowered me and I punched him. Eddie and mitlotn came up to Jack.

"Jack Please leave or we'll kick you out," I heard a voice behind me, I turned and saw Jerry I gave him a small smile which he returned. Jerry grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers. Jack still just stood there not moving. Next thing I knew Eddie and Milton dragged Jack out, and the moment the door closed I broke down. I fell to my knees and jerry sat down and hugged me, he let me cry into his shoulder.

"Guys thanks, for being on my side and standing up for us," I said sniffling.

"Kim jack hurt us too, he left us, he broke the wasabi code," Milton said sadly. I nodded and kept crying. Then I remembered my mom wasn't home.

"Dammit, my mom isnt home," I said. Wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"Kim you're gonna stay at my place okay," Jerry said sternly, Jerry really has changed when it comes to me hes serious and protective.

"Are you sure, I'm not bothering am I," I said as I continued wiping away my tears.

"No you are staying at my place end of discussion," He said. I smiled and tried to stand up but I couldn't feel my knees, I was wobbling until Jerry caught me.

"Guys me and Kim are leaving okay, lock up," He said lifting me in his arms. I Laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"Thanks Jerry," I whispered.

"No problem kim, you're my little sister and I aint letting Jack hurt you," He said quickly. I just nodded in response. Jerry walked me to his car, put me down and opened the door for me.

_**xxxxJack POVxxxx**_

I was sitting on a bench when I saw the door of the Dojo open, I hid behind a tree and saw Jerry come out carrying someone with blonde hair. KIM MY KIM. I felt jealousy rage through me at the sight of Jerry with Kim.I walked closer to hear if they were talking.

"-I aint letting Jack hurt you," I heard Jerry tell kim. And she just nodded. Why would they think I would hurt kim, god why won't they let me explain why I left. I need to win back their trust and friendship at all costs. And I will show Kim I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello new chapter thank you all for the reviews, I love Jack and kim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It because if I did jack and Kim would so be together.**

_**xxxxKim POVxxxx**_

I woke up and blinked. _Where Am I? Oh right I'm staying at Jerry's place, oh and Jack came back. Wow Jack is here, I know I should hate him but my heart still speeds up at the thought of him. Dammit kim stop Jack left, He broke me, He doesn't deserve my love._

I sat up and looked around, I'm in Jerry's room, I looked around and he wasn't anywhere to be seen, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched. I stood up and walked downstairs. Jerry was sprawled out on the couch sleeping. I laughed at the way he was sleeping. I looked around until I found my backpack, I tip-toed over to get it. I went back upstairs to change and get ready. I slipped into the shower. I showered quickly then went back to his room to change. I looked through my clothes until I found my outfit. I was wearing dark denim skinny jeans. A loose t-shirt, and some high tops. I combed my hair and put on some lip gloss. I when back downstair to wake up Jerry.

"JERRY WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"What, Huh," He said moving and falling off the couch, I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ow seriously Kim, couldn't wake me up more gently," He mumbled standing up.

"No go shower and get dressed we have 20 minutes to get to school." I said walking over to the couch and sat down. Jerry cursed and ran upstairs to get ready. I took out my iPod and plugged in my earphones. The one that got away started playing.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other We made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (whoa)_

_[ Lyrics from: . ]_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one(X3)_

_The one that got away_

_Bridge:_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (No)_

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one(X3)_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away _

The song stopped and I felt like crying. _Dammit Kim Crawford can not cry one more tear for Jack Anderson he doesn't deserve it. _I shook my head to clear my thought, I sighed and soon enough Jerry came down with wet hair.

"Kim lets go I wanna get to school early," He said walking towards the door.

"Really Jerry you wanna get to school early," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Okay fine I wanna see Grace," He admitted. I laughed even after these 3 years Jerry still likes Grace. I ran to the passenger door and climbed in.

"Hey Jerry do you think Jack signed up for our school?" I asked buckling my seat belt.

"Idk," he said turning on the car. I put the window down and let the wind blow in my face.

Jerry raced to school and we were there in record time.

I jumped out of the car and and ran to the school entrance.

"Yo Kim wait up," I heard Jerry yell. I stopped and ran to catch up with me. We walked inside and I saw Jerry head over to grace. Wow I walked over to my locker and opened it. I took out what I needed and then closed it. I headed over to Milton, and Eddie.

"Sup Guys," I said. Eddie and Milton were just staring behind me. I waved my hand in their faces and they still didn't react.

"GUYS!" I yelled. THey both looked at me.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," Milton said turning me around. _No No No you have got to be kidding me, why the hell is he here, Ugh._ There stood Jack and he was walking over to us. I cursed under my breath.

"Hey Kim," He said smirking.

"Look Jack I can't stop you from coming to school here but I will hurt you, so just stay away from me okay." I said through clenched teeth.

"Look Kim let me explain why I left," He said grabbing my wrist. I shook him off.

"Look Jack you didn't explain when youi left why would you explain now, it won't make a difference," I said glaring at him If looks could kill then Jack would be six feet under. I turned around and walked towards my class.

_**xxxxJack POVxxxx**_

I watched Kim leave then I looked at Eddie and Milton.

"Guys let me explain," I pleaded.

"Jack I'm sorry but I can't, do you have any idea how devastated we were when you left, how devastated Kim was, she cried for weeks, she was along thank god she had him," Eddie said.

"Who, Who did she have?"I asked.

"Jerry, he was the only one who understood her, now there closer than you and Kim were, Look Jack I'm just warning you be careful and do not hurt Kim, because she has me, Eddie, Rudy, Brody, and Jerry,"Milton said. _Wait Kim and Jerry our best friend you have got to be kidding me, Jerry really. And Brody that jerk._

"Brody, the jerk," I spat.

"He changed and he's going to join the dojo," Eddie said.

"Okay but guys let me explain," I said.

"No we're sorry," They whispered walking off. _God Dammit I need to explain. I Turned around and saw Jerry. _I walked upto him but he left for class. I walked to the office for my schedule. I picked it up and walked towards class.

Finally it was time lunch, I saw Kim walking alone and ran up to her.

"Kim please let me explain," I begged her.

"Jack no, get it through your thick skull okay, I dont want to hear any of your excuses, you left us we learned to live without you, and now we don't need you, why did you even come back, we were fine until now," Kim said. I saw anger, hurt, and something else in her eyes but I couldn't figure it out.

"Please hear me out kim," I said grabbing her hand.

"NO Jack I don't want to hear anything from you," She said trying to shake me off. She was about to walk away so I did the only thing that came to my mind. I turned her around and crashed my lips on hers.

**I Jack anderson was kissing Kimberly Krawford**

**Hey guys so tell me what you think, and review and I'll update sooner. also PM with any ideas for this story or a new story. Love you all **


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxKim POVxxxx

I was about to leave jack standing there when he grabs me turns me around and kisses me. KISSES ME, wait what, dammit kim stop him, but his lips feel so soft and warm, KIM THIS IS JACK WHO BROKE YOUR HEART, Realization hit me and I quickly pushed Jack off and slapped me.

"You are too late Jack, I loved you but then YOU left and broke me, give me one reason why I should trust you again," I screamed at him.

"Because I love you kim," he pleaded.

"Not good enough," I spat, running out of school, I ran to the dojo and ran inside.

"RUDY!" I yelled once I was inside.

"Kim, why are you here, you should be at school," He said in his serious but curious tone.

"Jack," I muttered going over to the punching dummy and taking out my anger. I kicked the dummy and the head came off. I kept punching it until It was destroyed.

"Kim come on lets talk," Rudy said sitting on the mat, I stopped punching the dummy and sat down.

"Its just why did he come back Rudy, Why, we were all amost over the pain our wounds were healing and now here he is he's here, I don't want him here, I don't really hate him Rudy, its just what if let him in again, what if we do become friends again, and then he just leaves again, I just wouldn't be able to stand it, and Rudy if he wants to come back to the dojo would you let him?"

"Honestly kim, I dont know, but I do know you should talk to Jack, just hear him out," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess your right Rudy but Ill do it later today, can I just keep practicing?" I asked.

"Sure buy don't destroy any more dummies," he said.

"Okay," I said standing up. I walked over to a dummy and started practicing. I practiced for hours until my arms were numb. I looked at the clock and saw that the guys would soon.

xxxxJerry POVxxxx

Once the bell rang, I raced to my locker and got my stuff. I decided to not wait for the guys because I was worried about Kim. I was pretty sure she was at the dojo. And am also sure Jack did somethin. I saw him and ran up to him.

"Jack," I said.

"Oh hey Jerry," he said puzzled.

"What did you do with Kim," I said angry.

"What?" he said confused. I pushed towards a locker.

"Kim ditched school and I'm positive you had something to do with it,"i said through gritted teeth.

"Look Jack just don't hurt Kim or else," I said walking away. I ran with all my strength towards the Dojo. When I ran inside I saw kim punching a destroyed Dummy. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Kim are you okay," I asked slowly.

"Yeah and Jerry can we talk," she said in a normal tone I thought she would be fuming.

"Sure about what," I asked.

"I think we should give Jack a chance to explain everything that happened," Kim said sheepishly.

"Why the change in heart?" I asked curiously.

"Jerry Jack told me he loved me and then he kissed me, I need to know why he left, WE need to why he left, it's the closure we all need." she said.

"Your right kim, lets go do it right now. The guys are all still at school Im pretty sure Jack is there too, but Kim are you gonna get with Jack?" I asked.

"Not now I need to be his friend again." she said getting up. We walked out of the dojo together and ran towards school.

Once we got there I ran to find the guys with Jerry trailing behind me. I saw Milton and Eddie alone by the stairs. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys we need to talk," I said sternly. They both just nodded.

"Okay, guys I was thinking we should talk to Jack we need to know why he left us, I can't live with that doubt anymore, and just because we hear him out doesn't mean we're going to forgive him right away, we could start from zero, we can become friends little by little," I said.

"You're right Kim, you want to do it right now," Milton said. I just nodded. I walked ahead and the guys trailed behind me.

I looked around the hallways but I couldnt find Jack anywhere. He probably in front of the school. I jogged up to the door. Maybe after this everything will go back to normal and we'll all be happy together again. I opened the school front door and gasped at what I saw.

Jack was kissing Donna Tobin, DONNA FREAKING TOBIN. I felty eyes water. I ran away as fast as I could. I let the tears flow freely.

xxxxMilton POVxxxx

After Kim opened the door I heard her gasp the run away.

"Jerry go get her," I told Jerry. He nodded and ran off. I wonder what Kim saw. Me and Eddie walked out the door and realized why Kim left. Jack was kissing Donna. He pulled away and turned around.

"JACK!" I yelled. He saw me and Eddie and walked over.

"I can't believe you Jack Donna seriously," Eddie said.

"Let me explain," he pleaded

"Jack Kim saw you, she told us we should talk to you and listen to the reason why you left, she wanted to forgive you, she wanted us all to be friends and the. you do this, this was the last straw Jack do not come near us again, especially Kim," I said glaring at him. I walked away and decided to look for Jerry and Kim. I took out my phone and called Jerry.

"Hello,"

"Jerry did you find Kim,"

"No bro and I'm getting worried what is something happens to Kim,"

"Well find her let's get looking okay,"

"Okay bye," I hung up. I could hear the worry Jerrys voice if something happened to Kim, I don't know, but I do know Jack will get hurt. I turned around and ran towards Jack.

"Jack Kim is missing and if we dont find her, you don't want to know," I told him, I ran off to tell Eddie.

xxxxJack POVxxxx

No Kim is missing this is all my fault. Where could she be. Wait could she have gone there. Only me and kim knew about that place. It was our secret.

I know where Kim is.


	4. Chapter 4

_**xxxxKim POVxxxx**_

I ran away from the scene as fast as I could. I ran to the one spot I felt safe. It was a small clearing in the forest, it was near the clearing where we found the clearing was obscured from view. When I reached it I fell down and allowed the sobs to come out. I screamed in frustration. Why was this happening. Why did he ever come back. I cried for what felt like hours until I heard a noise. I quickly sat up and wiped my tears.

I saw Jack walk into the clearing and I hugged my knees to my chest. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from his touch. He sighed and sat down away from me.

"Kim can we talk about what happened?" He asked.  
"Jack it doesn't matter it won't change anything." I said looking at the floor.  
"Kim please let me explain why I left, I need your forgiveness," he pleaded.  
"Oh my forgiveness if that's what you want then fine you're forgiven," I spat.  
"Really," He said hopeful.  
"Yeah but just because I forgave you, it doesn't change anything, it doesn't erase the two years of pain and betrayal, it doesn't erase the tears I shed, it doesn't make a difference, get it through your head Jack, things can't be the same again, how hard would it have been for you to call at least once, you don't realize the hell we went through thinking you were dead because you just disappeared, or how disappointed Rudy was, or eddie, Milton, Jerry, or me Jack, it didn't just hurt that you left it hurt that you didn't tell ME why, I thought we were best friends-" I said but Jack interrupted me.  
"We were bestfriends," he said.  
"NO WE WEREN'T best friends don't just disappear at least not without an explanation, you may have never realized it Jack, but I was in love with you, but when you left you took that love, ripped it into a million pieces and set those pieces on fire, everyone thought I was this strong tough girl, I thought I was that too Jack, but you proved I could be broken, and Jack I don't hate you, but I can't let you in again, I can't get hurt like that again because I may not survive it, I was about to try to make things go back to normal, but then you pull that stunt, you kissed Donna Tobin after you told me you loved me, I can't trust you," I whispered holding back the tears.

Jack moved and sat down next to me.  
"Kim look at me," He said, I just kept my gaze on the floor.  
"Kim please," I just kept looking down. I felt him put his finger on my chin, he lifted my head and I looked away. He put both hands on my face and made me look into his gaze.

"Kim please let me in, just give me a shot, let me in, you won't regret it," he whispered. I noticed him leaning in and for some reason I didn't stop him. He was so close to my face I could feel his breath on my lips. He was about to kiss me...

_**xxxxJerry POVxxxx**_

I had been looking for kim for the past two hours but I still couldn't her. Where could she be. I knew kim, she was trying to be tough but she wanted to break down. I took out my phone and called Milton.

"Milton have you found her?"  
"No but Jerry don't worry we'll find her,"  
"Milton Im scared what if she does it again,"  
"Just try not to think of that Jerry, just focus on finding her,"  
"I guess you're right,"  
"Yes now Lets keep looking." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket, I need to find Kim. I can't let what happened last time happen again.

_Flashback_

I can't believe my buddy Jack left us all just like that. Mostly I can't believe he left Kim. They so loved each other and then he breaks her heart, Kim hasn't been herself these past few days. She closed in on herself, she wears black barely talks and she's always alone. I kept trying to talk to her but she wouldn't tell me anything. We're all getting worried about her. I walked to school and looked around for kim. She was nowhere to be found. I sighed. THe first four periods passed by in a blurry haze. Kim still didn't show up, I looked for her in the hallways all day because I didn't have her in my class until fifth period. I sighed and stuck my hands in my pocket.

"Jerry come with me quick!" Grace told me in a panicked voice. I gave her a questioning look but followed anyways. She led me to the girls restroom and pulled me inside. I gasped and my eyes watered at what I saw. Kim was there on the floor huddled up crying, she was hyperventilating. I ran to her side.

"Kimmy are you okay?" I asked.  
"He's really gone," she cried out. I walked over to her and hugged her she cried for a while until I told her we had to leave she nodded and stood up. She took three steps then she just collapsed. I ran over to her.

"KIM!" I yelled I got no reaction.  
"Grace go get the guys tell them what happened and tell them to call Rudy to come pick us up, GO NOW!" I yelled at her in a stern voice. She was surprised because I had never used a tone like that. SHe nodded then ran out. I slowly lifted Kim's body. She was really light. I walked out of the restroom, I took her out of school and sat on the steps with her head on my lap. I felt a few tears escape my eyes. A few seconds later the guys came out and told me they had called Rudy and he was on his way. I nodded and just stroke Kim's hair. Within minutes Rudy Arrived. I lifted Kim and sat in the backseat with her head on my lap. Grace sat in the front and Milton and eddie in the black. They had Kim's legs on their lap. It felt like an eternity before we reached teh hospital. We took Kim in and waited. I kept pacing. An hour later a doctor came. We ran up to him and asked what was going on.

"Your friend Kimberly she has anemia, it seems she has barely eaten and we fear she may have depression." He said

"Can I see her?" I asked. He nodded and led me to a room. I walked in and ran to Kim. SHe was awake.

"Kim why?" I asked.  
"I just didn't want to eat or stuff, I wasn't in the mood," SHe said.  
"Kim you have to be strong for me please,for all of us, we would be lost without you, Jack might have left but I promise I won't" I told her. She nodded and I hugged her. We both ended up crying that moment. That moment bonded us and ever since we've been best friends.

_Flashback End._

If something happens to Kim, I will kill Jack. I have to find her.

_**xxxxKim POVxxxx**_

I was about to Kiss Jack but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jack I can't," I whispered. I pulled away and ran. I ran to the mall and to the dojo. To my surprise Jerry was there. I saw him and ran to him. I fell into his arms. He held me why I cried.

I want to hate Jack but I can't no matter how hard I try my heart loves him...

* * *

Hey guys how do you like the story thank you all for reviewing I love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my people thank you so much for all those lovely reviews I love them all, Gracias, I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I love writing it, well read enjoy adn review**

**Disclaimer I dont own Kicking but I sure wish I did**

* * *

**xxxxJack POVxxxx**

I just sat there as I saw Kim run away, I felt a tear run down my face, but I didn't bother wiping it away. I just sat there. I felt tears come out of my eyes but I just stared at the ground. I decided to go home. I ran back to the mall to get something to eat, I passed by the dojo and my curiosity got the best of me. I peered in through the window. I saw Kim curled up in the arms of Jerry. I felt jealous pang through me. I turned around and saw Grace. I ran to her.

"Grace I need you to tell me all that happened while I was gone, Please," I begged her.  
"I guess you have a right to know," She said, she grabbed my hand and led me to a bench.  
"Let me guess you wanna know ho Kim was?" she asked, I just nodded.

"KIm she was horrible, right after you left she went through anger so much anger, then hurt, then she closed in on herself, she would be alone at school left the dojo and ignored us all," She paused as if she was remembering all these events. I took that in, I caused Kim all that pain, when all I wanted to do was protect her.

"But one day at school when I went to the restroom I saw her there on the floor sobbing, I went up to her, I asked her what was wrong but she just kept sobbing and muttering, he gone, he left, he left me, soon she started hyperventilating, I was freaking out so I ran out and looked for Jerry, I brought her to him, and Jerry hugged her and she kept crying after a few minutes we had to go to class but when Kim stood up she took two steps and passed out, Jerry just yelled at me to go get Milton and Eddie and tell them to call Rudy, I did what he told me, they called Rudy and we took her to the hospital," Grace stopped talking because she had to wipe her tears.

"Jack do you really want to know everything?" she asked me, I nodded.  
"We got to the hospital and they took Kim in, Jerry was a mess, after a while the doctors came and they told us Kim was anemic because she wasn't eating and she had depression, Jerry went to go see her, and I followed he went in the room and I was spying on them. Jerry talked to kim alittle then he and Kim both were crying because they missed you, then Jerry promised Kim he would NEVER leave her Kim hugged him and since then they became inseparable, Kim rejoined the dojo and she slowly got better, she became the glue that kept that dojo together, but she never forgot you Jack, every talent show she sings a song and each is song is about you, but she always denies it. Kim is strong, but when you broke her we glued her together but some of the pieces are still missing, win her back Jack," Grace finished talking she then stood up and walked away. I can't believe I did all that to kim.

* * *

**xxxxKim POVxxxx**

After I stopped crying I sat up, and smiled.

"Jerry can we go to my house real quick?" I asked, he gave me a puzzling look but nodded. We drove to my house and when we reached it I jumped out of the car,  
"Keep the car on I won't be long," I told Jerry as I ran into my house. I ran to my room and picked up my guitar. I ran back to the car and when Jerry saw the guitar he smiled and nodded. He drove to the park and we went to a bench. He took the guitar and I told him what song to play. I sat next to him and put my hands on my lap. I started humming the melody and Jerry started playing.  
**  
**_"Close enough to start a war, _  
_All that I have is on the floor, _  
_God only knows what we're fighting for, _  
_All that I say, you always say more, _

_I can't keep up with your turning tables, _  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe, _

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, _  
_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, _  
_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me, _  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, _  
_To turning tables, _

_Under honest guise I see, ooh, _  
_Where love is lost, your ghost is found, _  
_I braved a hundred storms to leave you, _  
_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, _  
_[ Lyrics from: a/adele/turning+tables_ ] _  
_I can't keep up with your turning tables, _  
_Under your thumb, I can't breathe, _

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, _  
_I can't give you what you think you gave me, _  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, _  
_Turning tables, _

_Next time I'll be braver, _  
_I'll be my own savior, _  
_When the thunder calls for me, _  
_Next time I'll be braver, _  
_I'll be my own savior, _  
_Standing on my own two feet, _

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, _  
_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me, _  
_I can't give you what you think you gave me, _  
_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, _  
_To turning tables, _  
_Turning tables, yeah, _  
_Turning, oh."_****

I finished singing and there was a crowd around us. THey were all clapping and asked for another song. I told Jerry but for this song I was standing up.  
**  
**_"Heartbeats fast _  
_Colors and promises _  
_How to be brave _  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _  
_But watching you stand alone _  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _  
_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more _

_Time stands still _  
_Beauty in all she is _  
_I will be brave _  
_I will not let anything take away _  
_What's standing in front of me _  
_Every breath _  
_Every hour has come to this _  
_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _  
_I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more _

_One step closer _  
_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _  
_For a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you _  
_Time has brought your heart to me _  
_I have loved you for a thousand years _  
_I love you for a thousand more"___

I finished the song and looked up smiling. I came face to face with Frank. I scowled at him. He just stood there. After a few minutes of silence everyone was gone except me, Jerry, and Frank.

"What do you want Frank?" I spat at him. He just smiled at me.  
"For you to rejoin the Black Dragons," he said as if it was obvious.  
"NEVER!" I growled.  
"Oh well..." he said. He suddenly snapped his fingers and at least 10 black dragons popped out. Four went for Jerry I saw him attacking them until one of them hit him with something and he fell to the ground.  
"Jerry!" I screamed as I saw them pick him up. I felt someone lift me, I started screaming.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE! HELP! JACK HELP ME! PLEASE HE-" I was cut off my someone putting a handkerchief on my face. I felt the world become drowsy and I felt my body start to go limp.


	6. Chapter 6

**_xxxxBrody POVxxxx_******

I was walking through the park when I heard something.  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! ANYONE! HELP! JACK HELP ME! PLEASE HE-" I recognized the voice,Kim. **(Lemme guess you guys thought Jack would save Kim,)**I ran to where I heard the noise, I saw Kim and Jerry being dragged off by black Dragons. I quickly took out my phone snapped a picture then ran to help them. I ran to Frank punched him in the nose then when two other black dragons came at me I knocked them out. I flipped one then kicked the other. Frank charged at me again and I blocked him until I found his pressure point and he passed out. The remaining Black Dragons ran off. I quickly called the guys and told them to come quickly. Kim was in my lap and Jerry was beside us. Within minutes the guys came. Rudy grabbed Jerry while I got Kim. We took them to the dojo.

We grabbed some alcohol to wake them up. I put some on a towel and waved it by Kims face. Her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were wide until she realized it was us. She quickly sat up and looked around. She saw Jerry slowly waking up and rushed to his side.

**_xxxxKim POVxxxx_**

"Jerry," I said anxiously as he sat up. When he opened his eyes fully I threw my arms around him. He quickly hugged back. I felt him kiss the top of my head.  
"I thought they took you," I murmured into his neck.  
"KIm, I was more worried about you,"  
We stood up and the guys all hugged us.  
"Guys we need to go to the cops before anything else happens, before I saved you I took a pic with my phone," Brody said We all nodded but before we called the cops I asked Jerry if we could go home. Once we got home I realized something.

"Jerry my guitar," I said with tears in my eyes. He stood up and went to the closet, when he came back he had my guitar.  
"What how?" I asked.  
"Well turns out that when the guys found us Eddie grabbed your guitar and brought it back. I hugged him and grabbed my guitar.

**-Line Break-**

After I made sure Jerry was asleep I snuck out through the back door, I walked down the oh-so familiar path. Once I reached the door I decided not to knock so I went to the backyard and climbed with my guitar hanging on my back. I knocked on the window then it opened.

"Kim," Jack mumbled sleepily.  
"We need to talk," I said climbing in. I sat in a chair and put my guitar in position, when Jack saw the guitar he smiled.  
"You kept it,"  
'Yeah, look Jack I need to tell you... no show you something," He nodded. I started playing the guitar.

_I miss those blue eyes _  
_How you kiss me at night _  
_I miss the way we sleep _

_Like there's no sunrise _  
_Like the taste of your smile _  
_I miss the way we breathe _

_But I never told you _  
_What I should have said _  
_No, I never told you _  
_I just held it in _

_And now, _  
_I miss everything about you _  
_Can't believe that I still want you _  
_and after all the things we've been through _  
_I miss everything about you _  
_Without you _

_I see your blue eyes _  
_Everytime I close mine _  
_You make it hard to see _  
_Where I belong to _  
_When I'm not around you _  
_It's like I'm not with me _

_But I never told you _  
_What I should have said _  
_No, I never told you _  
_I just held it in _

_And now, _  
_I miss everything about you _  
_Can't believe that I still want you _  
_and after all the things we've been through _  
_I miss everything about you _  
_Without you _

_But I never told you _  
_What I should have said _  
_No, I never told you _  
_I just held it in _

_And now, _  
_I miss everything about you _  
_Can't believe that I still want you _  
_and after all the things we've been through _  
_I miss everything about you _  
_Without you_

I finished and looked at him.  
"Jack why'd you leave, leave us, leave me, do you have any idea how much it hurt me," I whispered.  
"Look Kim there were a lot of reasons why I left, the main one was Kai, turns out he knows the black dragons and they threatened me, they said that if I didn't leaver they would..." He trailed off.  
"Would what, what would they do?"  
"Hurt you Kim, and I couldn't let that happen," He whispered.  
"So you hurt me instead," I said.  
"Kim and my grandfather was very sick so I thought that if I left I could be with him and you wouldn't get hurt,"  
"So Jack, I can defend myself what hurt more was thinking that I didn't matter to my best friend, thinking that it I wasn't good enough, thinking I wasn't worth it, you have no idea what I went through the hurt, the betrayal, the anger, I... I -"  
"Kim you are good enough and I didn't want to tell you but they told me what they would do, they said they would take you from your house, hurt you your family, and that they would make sure I never saw you, and I had to chose, I could stay with you all or leave it all behind to make sure you were safe and I chose you Kim, I left it all behind, I had to leave Karate my dream behind and it didn't matter because it was all for you, I wish I could have explained but I know you wouldn't have let me leave, I'm sorry Kim but I couldn't let you die," He said looking at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"If you left then why did you come back, why reopen these wounds,"  
"Because my family found about what Kai was doing and they sent him to Juvie and then I rushed back over here, I had to see you, I NEED you Kim, do you have any idea how hard these 3 years were on me, how I killed to hear your voice, see your smile, hug you, be near you," He said coming closer. I looked down and felt a few tears spill.  
"I'm sorry I guess it's kinda my fault you had to leave us,"  
"Never say that,"  
"Jack I have to go I'll see you soon, but don't talk to me at school. I need to think, talk with the guys and I need to figure out what I'm feeling I'm too confused Jack,I'm scared, I just need time," I whispered, as I left the guitar on his bed and I climbed out of the window and walked back to Jerry's house.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked downstairs fully clothed to talk to Jerry. I was wearing a red and white varsity jacket, a white cami underneath and some shorts with a pair of red toms on. When I looked in the kitchen I saw Jerry eating a muffin.

"Hey Jerry can we go to the music store?" I pleaded.  
"Fine but why," He asked. I rarely go to the music store because I had my guitar.  
"Um I kindof need a new guitar," I admitted sheepishly. His eyes widened, gbecause he knew how much that guitar meant to me, it was my reminder of Jack, the one thiong about him that I never let go.  
"Why what happened?" Worry was evident in his voice.  
"I returned to Jack," I whispered.

"Why?" He asked surprised.  
"It's his guitar," I said sadly. I remembered when I got it.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Jerry have you talked with Jack yet?" I asked Jerry hopefully. It been a whole week and Jack hadn't talked to any of us, he hadn't even come to the dojo. I had this weird feeling in my gut but I ignored it. Jack was probably sick. I mean he wouldn't disappear he was my best friend he couldn't do that do us._  
_"Yo Kim I'm sorry but I called him and it goes straight to voicemail." He said sadly._  
_"Jerry lets just go to his house he's probably sick," I said biting my lip. He nodded and we walked to the dojo in a comfortable silence._

_When we reached his house I ran to front door and knocked. I waited for a minute but got no response. I turned around and gave Jerry a puzzled look. He walked over to the window and peered in. He motioned for me to come over and I did. When I looked through I saw nothing. The living room furniture was gone. Nothing was there. I ran back to the door and banged on it._

_" ARE YOU THERE!" I yelled. I felt my eyes water as I got no response. I turned the doorknob and it opened. I stumbled inside and looked around. It was gone everything was gone. I ran upstairs and heard Jerry following me._  
_When I reached Jack's room I stumbled inside. I gasped at the sight. _  
_His bed was no longer here. The pictures on the walls were gone. The trophies were gone. The dresser.. the... everything... it was... gone. I walked to his closet and opened it. I looked around and it was empty. _  
_But then I saw his old guitar case. I ran over to it and opened it. There it was. HIs old guitar, the guitar I'd seen him play tons of time. As I looked at the guitar I noticed something behind the guitar. I pulled it out and a tear slipped from my eye._  
_It was a picture of me and him. We were hugging. I stood up and looked at Jerry._  
_"He's gone Kim," He whispered hand in his pockets._  
_"He's not gone he can't be gone-"_  
_"Kim look around,"_  
_"No he wouldn't leave his guitar, he wouldn't, he wouldn't leave me, he's coming back I know he is, he need this guitar," Jerry walked over to me and hugged me._  
_"He's gone" he whispered. I fell to my knees and grabbed the guitar._

_"He can't be gone, he wouldn't, he isn't gone, he's coming back Jerry, he wouldn't leave us" I whispered fighting the tears. As I said that I realized I was trying to convince myself more than him. Realization hit me._  
_Jack, MY JACK. was gone, just like that poof gone forever. I quickly stood up shook Jerry off and walked out of the house. I walked to the dojo and hid in the girls locker room, not wanting to let anyone see my tears._

_Flashback End_

A week after that I went back to the house and took the guitar, I've kept it ever since. I learned to play and then I started singing. I looked up at Jerry and he looked sad.

"Jerry I know why he left," I said so low I wondered if he even heard me.  
"WHAT!" Well he heard me.  
"I know why,"  
"Tell me," He said sternly

[Line Break]

After I told Jerry he told me he was going to talk to the guys, alone and explain everything. After he left I realized he never took me to the music store. I sighed and decided to go alone. I walked out of Jerry's house.

Today was a gloomy day. The sky was grey, the sun was hidden behind the clouds, the wind was chilly, the day seemed to reflect my mood. I walked to the music store and went inside. I looked around and found a classic acoustic guitar. Carefully I picked it up and examined it.

"Do you know how to play?" I turned around and saw man there probably the owner.  
" I dabble," I said smirking.  
"Play," He said. I nodded sat down in a chair and began playing.

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_  
_So close yet so far_  
_Haven't I passed the test_  
_When will you realize_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to waste, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to waste, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to waste, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

I stopped playing and singing and looked up. The owner was smiling.  
"Um how much for the guitar?" I asked.  
"Take it for free," He said.  
"Oh no I couldn't" I said putting the guitar down.  
"No you must a girl with your talent must have a guitar, how about this I'll make you a deal, you take that guitar but you have to perform here tonight He said happily.  
'Deal," I said sticking out my hand. He shook it and I thanked him one last time and walked out with the guitar on my back. I looked at my phone and saw that I had two hours two get ready. I decided to go to the dojo to talk to the guys.

**[Line Break]**

When I got there I walked inside put the guitar down and walked over to the guys.

"Hey guys," I said worriedly.  
"Hey," they all said at once.  
"So umm guys I was wondering maybe we should start talking to Jack again, I mean he left for us, so yeah"  
"Kim you're right, but if he hurts you, he can say goodbye to all of us," Milton said while Jerry and Eddie nodded. I smiled and walked up to them. I hugged Milton, then Eddie and Jerry joined in. I smiled pulling away.  
"So guys guess what, Im performing at the music store tonight," I said doing a happy dance. The guys laughed but said that they would all come to the show.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy. I joined soccer and I've just had practice a lot and school and homework but I'll try to update as much as possible okay oh my god btw heard this song and it was amazing it's called give your heart a break its on replay constantly on my phone well bye bye review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxxxKim POVxxxx**

I paced as I waited for my name to be called out and then I would go on stage. Why was I so nervous I've performed on the street but performing here felt so.. I don't know... different I guess.

"And next up we have Kimberly Crawford," The announcer said. Slowly i took a deep breath and walked up on stage. I picked up my guitar sat on the stool and fixed the microphone.

"Hey guys, so I'm going to be singing My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne," I said nervously, I started to hum the tune then I started playing my guitar.

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, _  
_So Much for my happy ending,_  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh Ohhh_

_Let's talk this over_  
_It's not like we're dead_  
_Was it something I did?_  
_Was it something You said?_  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_  
_I know what they say_  
_They tell you I'm difficult_  
_But so are they_  
_But they don't know me_  
_Do they even know you?_  
_All the things you hide from me_  
_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
_Thanks for acting like you cared_  
_And making me feel like I was the only one_  
_It's nice to know we had it all_  
_Thanks for watching as I fall_  
_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I stopped singing, and slowly opened my eyes. When I looked up everyone started clapping and cheering, I smiled and stood up. I slowly walked off the tiny stage and toward my friends. When I reached them they engulfed me in a group hug. They each congratulated me and we slowly left the music store.

"Guys I just realized something we never got to go the movies, so lets go now," I said smiling. I heard a chorus of yeah's.

"Hey Jerry can you drop off the guitar at your house please," I asked Jerry, he nodded grabbed the guitar and left running towards his house.  
"Milton, eddie can you guys go without us, me and brody will catch up I just need to talk with him really fast ok," I told them. They gave me questioning looks but shrugged it off and left. I turned to Brody.

"Brody I need advice," I said look down.  
"Sure Kim what's up?" He asked getting worried.  
"Brody I still love-" I didn't get to finish because a car pulled up, they rolled down the windows and pointed a gun at us, I screamed, then they fired the first shot. Brody put himself in front of me and blocked my body with his. I heard several more gunshots then the car drove off.

"Brody are you Ok?" I asked scared. I got no response, I pulled away from his body and he fell to the ground. Blood was all around him. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled 911. Within minutes they were here. They put brody on a stretcher and put him in the ambulance, I quickly followed.

**[Line-Break]**

I was waiting outside of Brody's room with the guys. The doctor told me Brody was in critical condition, so I called the guys and his parents. His parents were on a trip so they said they would catch the first plane here. After an eternal wait the doctor said he was awake and that we could go see him. I bolted in to the room to talk to him.

"Brody you saved me," I whispered.  
"It was the right choice but Kim come here," He said in a low raspy voice. I walked over to him and knelt down.  
"Kim promise me something," he whispered, I nodded.  
"No matter what happens you need to forgive jack, I can tell that you still love him, you guys are made for each other," He said. I nodded again not trusting my voice. For a few seconds we were quiet and it was all okay. Then I noticed his breathing getting heavier and the machine started beeping uncontrollably.  
"DOCTOR!" I screamed.I turned back around to face Brody.

"Brody you can't leave me you can't BRODY PLEASE!" I screamed as I saw his eyes close and the machine stopped beeping.

"NOOO!" I screamed clutching his lifeless body. Suddenly the doctors came in and pried me off him, they tried to revive him but it was no use, I just screamed his name as I saw everything the guys were outside since they couldn't come in. THe doctors tried for minutes and I just stood there screaming and crying and mostly hoping my best friend wouldn't leave me, not the like Jack did, because if Brody left I knew he would never ever come back to the doctor stopped trying told the nurse something and she nodded sadly, the doctor then turned to face me and whispered the worst 2 words of my life.

"He's gone," He slowl walked out of the room and towards the hallway,I'm assuming to tell the guys.  
I screamed and fell to my knees, I stood up and race over to his body. How could he be gone, he's gone but this time it's forever, he was 17 he was young,smart,strong amazing, this wasn't fair. If anyone should be dead it's me, this is my fault, If he hadn't protected me he would still be alive. But this isn't fair he had so much to live for, so many things to accomplish. He had to grow up find the love of his life, marry her have kids, be happy but now he would never get that chance. Because someone tore his life away from him.

"BRODY COME BACK! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! WE NEED YOU! BRODY!" I screamed shaking his lifeless body. I felt someone put a hand to my shoulder and I quickly turned to see Jerry. He had tears down his face. I turned back and hugged Brody's body not wanting to let go. How could this have happened hours ago we were all happy we were together and now here he lay dead to be gone forever. I shook uncontrollably as my sobs took over my body. How could god let this happen, where was god anyways, why him. Of all people why him, him a noble amazing guy. It just wasn't right. I looked at his face, at his eyes his eyes that would remain closed forever, I would never see those chocolate brown eyes again, I looked at his lips, I would never see him smile and show off his pearly white teeth, I would never hear him laugh, I would never get to feel him give me one of those strong warm hugs that always cheered me up. People wouldn't get the chance to learn about him, be friends with him, or worse they would never learn how amazing his personality was, how selfless he was. No one would ever get that chance because he was... gone.

"Kim stop let him go," Jerry pleaded, I remembered how he was in the room.I shook my head,and I just held on to Brody tighter. I felt Jerry try to pry me off but I didn't let him. Jerry pulled me off of him and I thrashed around his arms screaming.  
"STOP LET ME GO BRODY NEEDS ME!" I screamed as tear kept flowing out of my eyes. Jerry ignored my protests and took me away from Brody.  
He took me out of the room and put me down, I fell to knees and pounded on the door.  
"BRODY YOU CAN"T LEAVE!" I screamed. The doctor came to try and calm me down but whenever someone tried to touch me I started to kick and hit them. Suddenly I felt something cold hit my arm and I realized what they had done. They had sedated me, I kicked harder to try and stay awake but it was impossible the darkness overtook me, but before I fell into unconsciousness Brodys last words came to my mind _"No matter what happens you need to forgive jack, I can tell that you still love him, you guys are made for each other," _and my last thought was_ Jack,_


	9. AN

**OMG HI I just watched A Slip Down Memory Lane, When Kim asked Jack if he remembered what she said and he said no I got soo then she left and he took out the bracelet I SCREAMED, Literally SCREAMED. I hope they get together soon. Oh and Im almost done with the next chapter it should be up in 1 or two days**


End file.
